


Falling for You

by ZellaSunshine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: "neither of you realize you're in love with each other", Fluff, Multi, a good trope, daniel just wants his ship to sail okay, listen this is some classic, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: "You and Ong are in love with each other, but apparently are too dumb to realize this."- A short novel by Daniel





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Annika bc they helped with so much of this bless.

  * To start this off, both you and Ong are pining for each other


  * And Daniel knew


  * (How? Dunno. He knows too many things somehow. That suspicious. We should revisit that it’s concerning.)


  * But anyways


  * Since Daniel knew, he’s definitely going to amp up the casual skinship with you whenever Ong is around.


  * Just casually throwing an arm around you


  * Lots of hugs


  * Ruffling your hair sometimes too


  * Because every time he does it he just laughs and whispers


  * “Look how jealous Ong is when I did that. He liiiiikes you.”


  * Daniel ships you two. A l o t


  * But youre *oblivious*


  * Just like “He’s not jealous, he doesn’t even like me. You’re being ridiculous Daniel.”


  * And Daniel’s like


  * “Gdi can’t you see that this boi is actually head over heels for you?”


  * So everything reaches a breaking point one night when you, Daniel, and Ong are all watching a movie together


  * Daniel has his arm around you but /seems/ completely absorbed in the movie


  * Ong keeps stealing glances tho


  * Which you’re noticing


  * But then Ong gets up and leaves suddenly


  * And that Daniel notices, he leans in to you and whispers “~you should go after him”


  * “Why should I do that..”


  * “Because he loooooves you. Dummy! Go after himmm”


  * And you’re ready to smack Daniel because no there’s no way Ong likes you


  * But you go check on Ong anyways lol


  * You find him another room


  * “Why did you leave so suddenly are you alright???”


  * But he gets so flustered bc its just the two of you alone and doesn’t know what to say


  * (aw)


  * But you don’t leave and eventually he gets the courage to ask if there’s something going on between you and Daniel


  * *whispers* cue a pouty Ong that’s trying to seem like he’s not pouty


  * But he is


  * And you’re just like


  * ?? “No Daniel and I are just friends… why?????”


  * And Ong is like *o shit* what do I say how do I play this cool?


  * “You two are just always so close” :(


  * Lmao or he has no filter and just blurts out that he likes you


  * That’s great let’s go with that


  * And it takes a couple seconds for his brain to catch up with the words that just left his mouth


  * But when he does he’s just


  * *b l u s h i n*


  * Becomes a shy boi ™


  * But you’re just like


  * “What was that?”


  * And Ong is still like hella embarrassed because “wow did he actually say that out loud” but he’s like “ah fuck it why not”


  * “I,,, have a crush on you,,,”


  * Bc he is soft and shy (cu t e)


  * And you’re just like “Well that’s perfect because I have a crush on you too.”


  * And now you’re both super blushy l i t


  * But Ong is smiling so wide because he’s so happy that you like him too just


  * “Really?” :D


  * “Does that,, mean I can kiss you?”


  * O my god


  * And of course you’re just like “Yes please”


  * And your first kiss is super soft and gentle. Like literally barely more than you two pressing your lips to each others. But


  * Ong’s arms are wrapped securely around your waist


  * (kill me im so emo about this)


  * At this point Daniel is somewhere in the distance softly yellin about how cute you to are


  * Soft first kisses are the best thing okay? Okay. 




End file.
